<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Hearts III: Run Ideas by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848410">Kingdom Hearts III: Run Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Re:Mind Spoilers, Semi-Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, I list ideas for slight changes in the story and streamlining the choices for gameplay.</p><p>That being said, watch Playstacin's Kingdom Hearts Re:Written series. I'm not going to repeat the his awesome ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingdom Hearts III: Run Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, first things first; difficulty. I consider Standard/Proud Mode to be the canonical progression of abilities being unlocked, but Critical is much closer to difficulty I'd expect.</p><p>So, this chapter mostly establishes rules for gameplay. All extra things(form changes, team attacks, attractions, shotlocks, grand magic, summons) are only usable in 'event' battles; battles triggered by the story and not enemies just appearing as you traverse the world. They can only be used once per battle as well, with a few exceptions, which will be discussed later.</p><p>I like to treat attractions as a variant of Reality Shift from DDD, so I've put limits on where they can be used;</p><p>Pirate Ship: Water must be near by. If you don't use this in the Davy Jones fight, I am disappointed.<br/>Mary-Go-Round: Arena must be a spacious, preferably empty.<br/>Splash Run: Water/trees/tech(ex: Monstropolis) must be nearby.<br/>Toy Story Ride: Must be in an area where magic blasts would otherwise be available(ex: Sniping or Rails)<br/>Tea Cups: Things used to trigger Flowmotion Spinning must be available.</p><p>Rage Form shouldn't be usable in Olympus. It has the appearance of Anti-Form, yet Sora retains use of the Keyblade. No explanations as to why. My reason; more on that later.</p><p>I think Sora should have 'phases' like bosses do, so for the time being;</p><p>Phase 1: Kingdom Key<br/>Phase 2: Second Form<br/>Phase 3(must have used Ars Arcanum to trigger): Kingdom Key(with the Ragnarock Shotlock permitted for one use)</p><p>I would say Donald and Goofy can't change weapons, but then Knight Shield+ exists... Uhh... You figure it out.</p><hr/><p>Aqua should've been at the Dark Margin when Riku and Mickey first got there. She didn't get attacked by Ansem until later. To correct this(and Way to Dawn breaking so easily), I'd have the two ambushed in an earlier point and forced to retreat(my theory is Riku lost his powers too, due to no longer having his Sleeping Realm powers). Yen Sid helps Riku by reforging Way to Dawn into Braveheart.</p><hr/><p>The Olympus Keyblade is not usable in my runthrough. If you're on a new game plus file(no post-game abilities until Re:Mind, by the way), then as soon as Sora gets his new clothes(if not then ASAP), Shooting Star should be equipped as a second keyblade. I like to think Sora got it with his clothes, and was prolonged unlock because of the Olympus keyblade.</p><p>As for why Shooting Star doesn't replace the Kingdom Key(it's that one minigame in Toy Box that forces you to use Sora's base keyblade. I needed an explanation somehow.) it's because I took a note from the Terra-Xehanort boss with Aqua in Birth by Sleep. Despite using Gazing Eye, he can switch to Ends of the Earth to use Ultima Cannon.</p><p>I decided Shooting Star would be a temporary personal upgrade for Sora. This adds to Sora's phases;</p><p>1: Kingdom Key<br/>2: Second Form<br/>3(Must have used Ars Arcanum): Shooting Star and its Form Changes.<br/>4(Must have used Shooting Star's Cannon Form): Kingdom Key(with Ragnarock)<br/>Phase 5: Kingdom Key</p><p>Rage Form and the other extra stuff are outliers. Speaking of which; Rage Form is also usable now. Riku and Mickey's new clothes protect them from the darkness. Logically, Sora's should do the same, allowing him to retain his keyblade in Anti-Form, now renamed Rage Form thanks to his ability to continue wielding the keyblade.</p><p>It's been awhile since I watched Playstacin's Rewritten series, so I hope I'm not reusing his ideas here, but for altering Twilight Town's story, I'd have Kairi and Axel join as party members for this visit.</p><hr/><p>So, uh... That's all for now! Obviously the base Gummi Ship would be used for entire story, so there's that. Now, I have a lot of thinking to do about how to incorporate other keychains into this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>